Sometimes You're the Hammer, Sometimes You're the Nail
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: Takes place between Season 3 episode 8 and Season 3 episode 10; Frankie talks to Miles and finds out he was the father of Lola's baby. /Rated T for language/


A/N: This takes place between 3X08 and 3X10. A missing piece to the story line.

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, only my story :)

* * *

 **\+ Sometimes You're the Hammer, Sometimes You're the Nail +**

Frankie woke up to a start, coming awake instantly. She heard a noise, a loud one, and it came from downstairs. Her first instinct was to scream, to wake up Miles, Hunter and her mother, but that would probably make the intruder come up and silence her, maybe murder her, or even _torture_ her. Frankie shook the thought from her head.

 _Thud!_

There it was again. Frankie pushed her thick comforter off her body and slipped on her fluffy slippers, she walked to her bedroom door, twisting the knob to open it. She had noticed that the door to Miles' bedroom was open. Frankie exit her room, tiptoeing down the stairs. The kitchen was dimly lit, and Frankie's big brown eyes scanned the room.

She spotted her older brother sitting at the table outside. Frankie walked to him and stopped when she noticed he had a bottle of whiskey sitting on the table in arms reach.

"Miles!" Frankie hissed. She was ready to scold him, to tell him he's making a big mistake, that he's been sober for months, but the look he gave her made her stop from doing so.

"Miles, what's wrong?" She asked.

"I got Lola pregnant." Miles' words were slurred, but Frankie heard what he said loud and clear.

It took a second for the words to register, she started to put two and two together. Her taking her pills wrong, getting pregnant, and the abortion. Miles was the father. Frankie let the words replay in her head over and over: _Miles was the father, Miles was the father, Miles was the father._

"Miles, you got Lola pregnant?" Was all Frankie could muster up.

"Congratulations to me." Miles mumbled. He picked up the half empty bottle of whiskey and took a long swig of the burning, amber liquid.

"Miles, this isn't funny." Frankie hissed, snatching the bottle from his hand.

"Of course not. I got a girl pregnant and she aborted my child without telling me. I saw her video, do you have any idea how I feel right now?" Miles choked on his words and he took the bottle back from Frankie. He was stronger than her, and Frankie cursed at him as he took another large gulp.

She watched her brother fall apart. Frankie wouldn't dare say she understood, because she didn't. She wanted to be mad at Miles, but seeing him this way made her pity him. What was he truly upset about? The fact that he got Lola pregnant? Or the fact that he had a child he wouldn't have been able to see grow up because of the huge decision her best friend made? Maybe it was because he wasn't there for her?

Miles took another swig of the strong drink. He sniffled and reached up to wipe the tears welling up in his eyes.

"Miles why are you crying?" Frankie asked with concern laced in her tone.

"I don't know." Miles answered honestly, "I'm so upset with her, she never told me anything." He added.

Frankie made a face. She looked away and bit her lip.

"What is it? What are you not telling me?" Miles slurred, he took the final sip of the whiskey and slammed the bottle on the table, not caring that it nearly rolled off the other side. Frankie contemplated telling Miles what Lola and her had talked about earlier. It was in sole confidence and she probably didn't want Miles to know in the first place.

"Francesca." Miles drawled out.

"Okay, but you can't go after her for not telling you." Frankie said, "so, about two weeks ago, Shay and I found out that Lola was taking her pills wrong—

"What do you mean taking her pills wrong?" Miles scoffed as if to mock Lola.

"Please, let me finish." Frankie answered, "Anyway, she was taking her pills wrong and she ended up taking a test. We asked her if she was pregnant and she said no. She told me that she tried to tell the father that she was pregnant but he brushed her off for something stupid, pretty much told her to take a bus, something like that. So, she never really had the chance to tell him. Now that I know it's you I have every right to be so pissed off at you for ditching her the way you did. She needed you and you pretty much told her to _fuck_ off." Frankie hissed. The curse word that left her lips surprised both her and Miles.

Miles suddenly broke down, burring his face in his hands as he sobbed freely in them. Frankie made a face and she placed her hand on her brother's back, rubbing it slowly in an attempt to comfort him. That's when she realized the truth: he was upset because he wasn't there for her.

"Miles, it's okay." Frankie said.

He sat up, removing his hands from his face."No, it's not okay. She needed me, and I broke it off with her when Tristan woke up. I couldn't be seen with her, I didn't want to hurt her but I did, if I would have known that she was pregnant and needed to get an abortion I would have taken her. I just feel like so much shit right now. She needed me and my stupid male pride took over—

"Miles, stop." Frankie interrupted him from continuing to ramble.

He sat there quiet, aside from the occasional choked out sobs escaping his lips. Frankie assumed he was crying because of alcohol. Because Miles never cried, not around her at least. She seen Miles cry when he rushed to the hospital and saw Tristan on the stretcher covered in blood. But other than that, nothing.

"Should I talk to her?" Miles suddenly asked.

"I'm not sure. She told me that in confidence. I shouldn't really have told you about it. She didn't want anybody but me and Shay knowing. But, you had a right to know. You really did hurt her you know? I was upset about it, but more upset that she didn't tell me she had a secret relationship with you." Frankie sighed.

"She told me you probably couldn't handle it, which is why she didn't tell you anything. Lola needed a friend, and you and Shay ditched her for your boyfriend's. I'm sure if you both weren't so shitty to her she would have told you what was going on between me and her. You were too busy with Jonah. Shay was too busy with Tiny." Miles said, inhaling deeply.

Frankie was quiet this time. Miles was right. She did treat her best friend like crap. Hearing it from somebody that wasn't Lola hurt her though.

"I think… you should talk to her. But, I would wait until you're sober. Lola may by stubborn, but she's probably the most understanding person I know. She was hurt when you broke it off because she did love you, she told me that herself. I know you loved her too, just from how hurt you are about all of this. Talk to her Miles. You won't regret it, you'll only regret not doing so." Frankie said softly.

Miles nodded. For once, his sister was right. She spoke from the heart and what he did shocked them both. He pulled his sister in for a tight hug and Frankie returned it gratefully.

"Miles. If you throw up on me, I will be very upset." Frankie said, making Miles laugh at her silly comment.

"I won't. Thank you Frankie." Miles whispered.

They pulled apart and Miles got up. Frankie grabbed the empty bottle of whiskey and helped her brother upstairs to his room. Once Miles was deposited to his bed and she knew he was fast asleep, Frankie went back downstairs to discard the bottle. The only thing she thought that would work was to throw it away in the dumpster outside. Her mother would notice, but maybe not for a few days.

Once the bottle was thrown out, Frankie scurried into the house, she shut and locked the patio door before bolting upstairs. When she was in her room, she shut the door behind her and climbed into bed.

Frankie grabbed her phone to check what time it was.

Her big brown eyes tiredly looked at the time, it was currently forty-five minutes after two and she was wide awake.

She opened her messages app and clicked on Lola's name.

The last message she received was one that Lola had sent to her two days ago, begging her not to tell Miles about their talk.

Frankie began typing out a message, she knew Lola wouldn't see until the morning, but she wanted to go ahead and send it before she forgot.

 _You should talk to Miles, or hear him out.  
You know he deserves to know, I know he ditched you that day you were trying to tell him, but he has his reasons, please, just hear him out._

* * *

Reviews are welcome :) Flames will be promptly ignored.


End file.
